the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Acquiring Hikaru Berries
'Mission Details' *'Date': 9-11-2013 *'Submitted by': Okami Uchiha *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Zenko Sugawara *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Okami Uchiha *Nui Uchiha *Tiburan Momochi *Kantaro Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Okami wants rare berries Mission Recap The group meets up at the bottom of a steep mountain to search for Okami's goal, Hikaru Berries. They begin the climb, but at one point the trail splits into two. The group chooses the tougher path, but while it takes extra chakra, they end up very close to the fortress. When they reach the place, Nui and Kantaro study the place, finding that it is a massive outpost with people inside. The structure is a giant maze. One lone tree grows on the top of the tallest tower in the keep. Kantaro uses his byakugan to find a weak spot, but sees only that there is a creek behind the fortress that feeds the tree. There are three grand doors which are the only way in and out of the place. The group goes up and knocks on the central door. A voice asks them for their name and business, and Tibs replies that they have their pizza. A haughty voice laughs and the central door never replies again. They move to the left door, and a peephole opens. Again it asks for name and business. Okami asks to study the Hikaru berry, and the voice instantly turns nasty does not reply again. The third door a lusty voice calls for name and business. Tibs says that they intend to join the fellowship, and they are allowed entrance. The group begins walking, following the tunnel. They soon become disoriented as they march through, having no lights. Stumbling through the dark, they reach an open cavern. Once there, a group of guards sees the light and charges with some back up. Tibs tries to lead them away, but they are after the glowy thing in Okami's hand. The battle begins! Nui quickly kills six of the men, and Tibs dispatches of three. Kantaro, Okami, and Shar kill the rest. The group find out that the blood of the men glows. Kantaro uses byakugan to investigate potential paths, and the group decides to take the tunnel up. They climb until they find themselves in some sort of tower. They make quick work of everything as they climb, Tibs even summoning Enma and Kong to help fight. After shredding through fodder monks, they finally meet two disciples worthy of battle. The group slowly trudges up, battling against these monks fiercely. Eventually the group reaches the top, and finds themselves facing off against two powerful disciples guarding the large tree. Tibs strikes one with multiple bullets while Nui combats another hand to hand. Kantaro and Okami burn the wounded man to death, and Nui finally finishes the other one. With the fortress clear, Okami begins collecting samples from the giant tree, but then he realizes that these aren't the berries he was looking for. He quickly remembers there was another path to go deeper in the fortress and they take off running to get there. When they get there they see the glowing blood of the cultists lining the walls. The high priest has killed many in mass suicide. Tibs flickers to kill him, but he uses Earth Release Armor. The man charges, halted slightly by Nui and completely by Tib's Ex blade. Kantaro fires an arrow to chip the armor and Okami smashes through and kills him with a rasengan. He picks up the Hikaru berries. The berries dye anything a translucent and ghostly white eating them turns your blood and... bathroom material the same color. It also lowers cholesterol. Category:Mission